


The Good Place (DreamSMP AU)

by bri_bri_writes



Category: DreamSMP, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: (all /p ofc), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and sam nook is janet, dream is similar to micheal, purpled is similar to tahani, ranboo is similar to chidi, tommy is similar to eleanor, tubbo is similar to jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_bri_writes/pseuds/bri_bri_writes
Summary: Tommy dies, and wakes up in The Good Place. However, he quickly realizes that he doesn't belong there.
Relationships: Dream & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Purpled & Tubbo, Ranboo & Tubbo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, except maybe a bit of skephalo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING FOR THE GOOD PLACE! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SHOW (or at least the ending of Season 1)
> 
> Also, I'm too lazy to write out all the rules of the Good Place and stuff, so they're basically the exact same from the show. I'm gonna try to write this AU up until the ending of Season 1, but knowing me I might end up loosing motivation and stopping. I'm not sure what TW I should include, TW for death I guess? Deaths aren't described in detail. If there's any more TW or CW that you think I should add just lmk and I'll add them. Proofreading? No. Anyway, enjoy :)

Tommy opened his eyes. He was sitting on a comfortable gray couch, in his favorite red and white shirt with jeans. He blinked as the words on the wall in front of him came into focus of his vision. They were green, contrasting the white wall behind it. 

“Welcome! Everything is fine. :)” 

Tommy didn’t know where he was, but as he looked next to him he saw a pretty vase with a dark red rose in it. It looked expensive, and he reached to grab it to “borrow” it, when he heard the creak of the door opening. He quickly withdrew his hand, hopefully the man in the doorway hadn’t seen it.

The man who opened the door was tall, but Tommy took pride in that he was the same height, debatably taller, than him. He was wearing a large mask with a smiley face on it that covered his entire face, and a green hoodie. Even though Tommy couldn’t see the man’s face, he could hear the warm smile in his voice when the man greeted him. 

“Tommy? Come on in,” The man said, welcoming him into the small office. 

Tommy followed him in, and sat on the smaller chair across from him. 

“Hi Tommy, I’m Dream,” The man said, sitting down. “How are you?”

“HOW AM I?” Tommy said, almost screaming. “I JUST WOKE UP IN A PLACE I’VE NEVER BEEN BEFORE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW AM I? WHERE ARE WE? WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Right, well, so,” Dream said, scratching his head with one hand. “There’s really no way to say this nicely, you’re, well, dead. This is the afterlife.”

“I’m… dead?” Tommy said, his temper evaporating as he sat back on his chair while it set in. “I’m dead.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“How did I die? I know I’m dead, but I can’t remember,” Tommy asked. “And is this… Heaven? It looks too nice for Hell,”

“We usually erase memories of death as it might be traumatic to the individual, but if you really want to know, I can tell you,” Dream responded, and continued after Tommy nodded eagerly. He rummaged around a bit in a drawer, pulled out a file and flipped through it. “It says here that you died after you were hit by a car, a pretty normal way to die. Should’ve looked both ways before crossing the street, huh?”

“I don’t think this is an appropriate thing to be joking about,” Tommy responded, frustrated. He didn’t really care, he just didn’t like being made fun of.

“Oh, apologies,” Dream said. “Anyway, to answer your other question. There isn’t really a Heaven or a Hell in the afterlife, the Christians were close though. There is a good place, and a bad place,” 

“And where are we now?” Tommy asked.

“Oh come on now, you think it’s this nice in The Bad Place?” Dream said, gesturing around. “No, Tommy, you made it to The Good Place!”

“I… I made it?” Tommy asked. He was shocked. He didn’t think of himself as a good person, truly. He was a bit of a kleptomaniac and even he admitted, he was selfish and quick to anger. Maybe they just had low standards, he shrugged. He hadn’t been a horrible person, really. He hadn’t been racist, or xenophobic, or homophobic, or sexist…. Ehhh well maybe a little sexist, but only as a joke! He never really meant it, which would’ve probably put him above about a third of the male population. 

“In fact, you were one of the most morally good people in this neighborhood of The Good Place! Congratulations! Oh, I should probably give you a tour,” Dream said. “I’ll show you around, follow me,”

Tommy looked at Dream, confused. He hadn’t been that good of a person, could he?

They walked outside of the office into the sunlight. The street they were on was well paved, and the buildings were picturesque. Tommy could see why this was paradise. As Dream toured him, he explained the point rules of the afterlife. The two of them walked past happy couples and chatting friends to Tommy’s house. 

They stood outside the large, mansionesque house. Tommy preferred smaller, more homey places, he wasn’t about to complain. 

“Holy shirt!” Tommy said. “Holy shirt? What the fork? Why can’t I say shirt - or fork?”

“Oh right!” Dream replied. “Some of the higher up designers of Good Place neighborhoods decided that all neighborhoods have a no cursing policy, I don’t get it either,” Even though Tommy couldn’t see his face, it felt like Dream was winking at him under the mask.

“Well that’s just forking stupid,” Tommy said.

Dream shrugged. “Not my decision, it’s similar to the Sam Nooks, like I said, it’s in every Good Place neighborhood,”

“Sam Nooks? What’re those?”

“You’ll see soon, just shout ‘Sam Nook’ if you need help with anything,” Dream opened the door of the house for Tommy. “Go ahead inside, check out your new home for eternity!”

When Tommy walked inside, he stood still in rage. The entire house was covered in American flag merch. 

“What. The. Fork.” 

“Don’t you love it? Each house is specifically designed to meet the likings of the individual, this is the Good Place after all! Eternal happiness and contentment!” Dream said. “Since you were such a huge patriot of your country, we thought it would only be appropriate for your house to reflect that!”

“I’m not American, bench!” Tommy responded angrily.

Dream laughed heartily. “You’re funny! I was wondering how you got that British accent though, probably just a response to the death, sometimes people’s physical, or well vocal in your case, change after death, but you’ll be back to the good ol’ American TommyAin’tIt we all know and love soon,”

Tommy’s mind was racing. TommyAin’tIt? His name was TommyINNIT! And he wasn’t American, and the house looked horribly tacky with all the flags - what was going on? Whatever, he could deal with the flags for a bit, then he’d be able to take them down. It was paradise, for fork’s sake! He couldn’t be complaining.

“Anyway, if you come in here…” Dream said, leading him into a living room. “Here’s a TV! It plays your memories, let me queue up some of the memories of the reasons why you got here!” 

Dream grabbed the remote and pressed a few buttons. The scene on the TV changed to a memory in first person view. The person in the memory was handing out meals to a line of clearly malnourished kids, and seemed to have a warm and kind manner with them.

“What’s this memory of?” Tommy asked, confused. He didn’t remember this.

“It’s when you went on your mission to help feed impoverished kids around the world! This is from when you were in Afghanistan, it’s amazing that you’ve helped so many kids in so many places!” Dream responded.

It hit Tommy like a bullet. These weren't his memories. Heck, he’d never left Europe, let alone traveled the world. He never helped feed poor children. This house wasn’t built for him. There must’ve been some sort of mix up. He didn’t belong here. He probably belonged in a different Good Place neighborhood… no, who was he kidding? He belonged in the Bad Place. What was that like? Should he turn himself in? No, he could be living in paradise, even if they all thought he was someone else, it must be better than whatever the Bad Place was like.

“Alright, I’m gonna let you get settled in!” Dream said, standing up and walking towards the door. “Ask for Sam Nook if you need anything, and tomorrow I’ll show you around and introduce you to the other residents of the neighborhood,”

“Oh, bye!” Tommy said, sinking down into the couch. 

What could he do? Maybe he should just admit it, surely it would become clear that he didn’t belong here soon, someone would notice and send him to the Bad Place. Right? Or could he possibly continue to trick these people into thinking he belonged there. An idea struck.

“Hey, uh, Sam Nook?” 

A vaguely humanoid, short, green, creature appeared next to him. Tommy jumped, startled.

“Fork, don’t do that!”

“Apologies, Tommy!” The creature said. Tommy got a closer look at it and saw it was wearing a mask up to his nose. “How can I help you?”

“Um, I was just wondering, this is The Good Place right? So what does The Bad Place look like?”

“I’m not at liberty to show you that, but I can give you an audio sample of what it sounds like!” Sam Nook replied.

“Yeah sure, that works,”

“Alright, here you go!” Sam Nook said. A chorus of screams of agony erupted from his mouth. Tommy covered his ears. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“No.. no that’s fine, you can go now,” Tommy heard a faint blip as Sam Nook dematerialized.

Tommy walked around and explored the mansion until he reached the bedroom, where he flopped onto the bed. He couldn’t tell them that he didn’t belong here, they’d send him straight to the Bad Place! But he was in this paradise right now, surrounded by the best of the best morally good people, he would get used to it, he’d improve as a person eventually, right? Until then, he would just have to pretend, and somehow fool the entire neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets the other residents of the Good Place

Tommy had passed out on the bed, and was awoken by a loud alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over to check the time. SIX AM? He hadn’t set his alarm this early, had he? Well, he was awake now anyway, maybe he should just stay up and start exploring early. 

He walked outside into the warm sunlight, surprised to see another person there. A boy who looked about his age, wearing a mask similar to Sam Nook’s, except his wasn’t green, it was black and white, split down the middle. He had fluffy dirty blonde hair that he kept running his hands through.

“Hello!” The boy greeted Tommy. “I’m Ranboo, nice to meet you. What’s your name?”

Tommy blinked. How could he have so much energy this early in the morning? 

“I’m Tommy,” He said. “Was your alarm clock scuffed too? Mine woke me up at 6 am for no reason!”

“Huh? No, I set mine for 5:30 am on purpose, I like waking up early to see the sunrise! It’s really pretty,” Ranboo responded. “And I thought it must be even prettier in paradise!” 

“Who the fork wakes up at 5:30 am on purpose?” Tommy asked. He still wasn’t used to the cursing filter. “And how aren’t you tired? What time did you go to sleep, 9 pm?”

Ranboo looked a bit dejected by that comment. “I actually didn’t get much sleep last night, stayed up to 2 am,”

Tommy looked closer at the other boy’s face and sure enough, there were dark circles under his eyes. 

“Why were you awake so late?”

“Just overwhelmed with thoughts, yknow? It’s weird to think we’re dead. I mean, at least we made it to The Good Place,”

“Yeah…” Tommy laughed awkwardly.

“Wanna walk to the center of the neighborhood with me? There was a cool froyo place I wanted to go to,” Ranboo asked. 

“Yeah sure!” Tommy said, happy to have a change of subject and perhaps a new friend. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dream showed me around earlier and introduced me to a few people,” Ranboo said as they ate the froyo. He pointed to two other boys around their age sitting at another table “Those two are Tubbo and Grayson, but he goes by Purpled, the brunette is Tubbo and the blonde is Purpled,”

They were engaged in an intense conversation, and Tommy could see Purpled gesturing at Tubbo. Purpled was tall, and wore a bright violet sweatshirt, while Tubbo was much shorter and wearing a green t-shirt.

“Tubbo! Purpled!” Ranboo called over to them. “This is Tommy,”

They waved at him and walked over. 

“Hey man!” Purpled said. “This idiot over here thinks that you can just print more money,”

“Hi Ranboo!” Tubbo greeted him. “Listen Purp, inflation can’t happen if you just say no,”

“That’s a shirt thing to be arguing about,” Tommy said. “We’re dead. It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, that was just rude,” Purpled replied lightly with a smile. 

“Can you stop fighting?” Ranboo asked quietly.

“Yeah sure, sorry man,” Purpled replied. “What were y’all talking about?”

“Oh, I was just showing Tommy around! Dream hasn’t introduced him to anyone yet, so I’m doing it” Ranboo said, happy for the change in subject.

“Oh nice,” Tubbo said, as he and Purpled sat down next to the two other boys. 

“Nice to meet you, Tommy!” Purpled said. “What’d you do to get here? My company found the cure to a rare cancer, and Tubbo over here worked daily in a soup kitchen!”

“I, uh,” Tommy started to sweat. What did the memories say that the person who’s place he took did? “I helped poor kids?”

Purpled nodded. “Anyway, who were you introducing him to, Ranboo?”

“Over there’s George and Sapnap,” Ranboo continued, pointing to two people to their left. Sapnap had dark hair and a fire symbol on his shirt, while George was wearing clout goggles and a sweatshirt that said “404” on it. 

“No discernible personality so far, but George is colorblind,” Purpled chimed in. “Those two near them are Bad and Skeppy, I’m pretty sure that Dream said they’re soulmates or something,”

“Do we all get soulmates?” Tommy asked.

“Nah, only a couple lucky people,” Tubbo replied. “Those three are Punz, Antfrost, and Ponk.” He pointed to a guy with a white sweatshirt and a gold pendant, a man in a cat fursuit, and a man with a red and orange ski mask on. 

“What the fork is that man wearing?” Tommy asked. 

“Uhhh,” The other boys looked at each other.

“It’s better not to ask,” Ranboo said. “Moving on, that’s Callahan over there, I think he took a vow of silence or something, he doesn’t talk. That’s Eret, they have a cool crown,”

“Is that everyone?”

“No, there’s like 20 more people who aren’t here right now. I can’t seem to remember any of their names, though, sorry,” Ranboo said.

“Hey Ranboo?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you in private for a sec?” Tommy looked at Tubbo and Purpled. He needed to tell someone else, someone he could trust. He hated to admit it, but he needed help if he was gonna trick everyone.

Tubbo and Purpled stood up to go talk to Bad and Skeppy, waving goodbye, and he could hear them faintly arguing in the distance.

“Yeah what’s up?” Ranboo said.

“I don’t belong here,” Tommy blurted out.

“What? Of course you do, the universe doesn’t make mistakes! I felt like that too for a while, but it’s not true, we all belong here. Maybe talk to Dream, he’ll reassure you,” Ranboo shrugged.

“No, you’re not getting it!” He responded. “The universe did make a mistake apparently, there must’ve been a mix up or something, because I don’t belong here. My house is for someone else with a similar name, Dream thought I was American, and the memories on the TV? They aren’t mine!”

“You’re not serious.” Ranboo said, putting his head in his hands. “You can’t be serious - why would you tell me?”

“I need your help,” Tommy forced himself to admit. “We’re in the Good Place, but I don’t belong here! I belong in the Bad Place, I belong in literally Hell! I can’t go there! If Dream finds out, he’ll send me there, please Ranboo, you have to help me!”

“Why does it always have to be me?” Ranboo said quietly, more to himself than Tommy. “Do you understand the situation you’re putting me in?” His voice rose in volume. “If I don’t tell Dream, am I a bad person too? If you get discovered and I’m discovered for helping you, will I be sent to the Bad Place too? Is it the right decision to help you? I just met you! Am I obligated to help you now?”

Tommy didn’t know how to react to Ranboo’s minor breakdown. 

“I - I’m sorry, man,” Tommy said. He wasn’t used to apologizing, but Ranboo looked like he was about to cry and he didn’t want to bring attention to them. 

“Okay,” Ranboo said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Before I make a decision, how do you want me to help you?”

“I want you to teach me how to be good,” Tommy replied. “Like all these other people. I’m trying to fit in! C’mon mate you have to!”

“I - I have to take some time to think,” Ranboo said, standing up. “I’ll talk to you soon,” 

“You won’t tell Dream right?” Tommy asked, concerned.

Ranboo just continued walking away, leaving Tommy to wonder if he had misplaced his trust. Ranboo seemed like a nice guy, he wouldn’t sentence Tommy to eternal damnation, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Purpled and Tubbo this chapter woo! I also refuse to proofread so there's probably a bunch of errors in here


End file.
